You Save Me
by famouswriter17
Summary: It's a wonderful day in Far Far Away... the birds are singing... the water is glistening... Harold is freaking out! It's their anniversary, and Harold has forgotten... again. What will he do? Songfic.


**~ A/N - It's a songfic. Awww I just love Harold and Lillian =) They are my favorite characters on Shrek 2 (that aren't really the main characters...) (my favorite main character if Finona) But anyway, I hope you like reading this as much as I did writing it! The song is _"You save me" by Kenny Chesney_. Let me know what you think!! Enjoy =D... oh! And it's in Harold's POV.~**

_**You Save Me**_

Could that have been anymore boring? I really think it could have been. The meeting lasted too long and I am very tired. It consumed my whole day and my thoughts were just completely surrounded by it! I sigh and continue to walk down the long hallway to my bedroom. There Lillian would be waiting... and she would hand me --.

"Oh dear God!" I stop walking and want to smack myself in the face. I completely forgot to get Lillian an anniversary gift! Did that make me the worse husband in the world? "I'll just explain to her... 'Lillian'... no, 'Dear, it's not that I forgot... it's that... I couldn't find a gift that was good enough for you'." I smile but it soon fades, "She wouldn't buy that. She was too smart for her own good."

"What about... 'I truly am sorry darling, I promise I will make it up to you somehow'. No... that was last year's excuse... did I ever make that up?"

**Every now and then  
I get a little lost  
The strings all get tangled  
The wires all get crossed**

I had to think fast. It's not like I could run to a store get her something wonderful and rush back without her noticing I was gone! She knew what time the meeting ended, she knew how long it would take me to get back into the room... she knew. I began to walk slowly towards the room, which was all the way at the end of the hallway and it would take me a while to get there. "Why didn't I remember? I knew it was today, but I never brought myself to go and pick up a gift!" I began to ponder about what would happen if I didn't give her a gift, then let that thought totally leave my mind. Not getting her a gift was out of the question! I had to get her something that would make up all the years of not getting her anything.

"If only I would have been more concious of it! I'm so... what will she think of me now? She is the best thing to have ever happened to me and I couldn't even think to get her something on the day my life became whole?"

I began to think about last year's anniversary and how dissapointed she was:

_Lillian smiled as Harold made his way into their room, she knew he would be tired, and maybe even crabby, but at least she knew he would really enjoy the gift. He sighed and took off his shoes setting them next to the nightstand._

_"Hello dear," says Lillian excitingly from the bed. She was neatly sitting on the edge with a huge smile on her face, her hands were behind her back, holding something so Harold wouldn't see._

_Harold gives her a smile, "Well, aren't you in a good mood today."_

_"Shouldn't I be in a good mood Harold?" He looked at her, something was behind her back._

_"Darling, what is that?" He said looking at it, it was confusing him._

_"What is what dear?"_

_He looked at her then pointed behind her, "The thing behind your back Lillian, what is it?"_

_She smiled, "Alright, I'll show you," She smiled wider as she brought the gift out from behind her back. "Happy Anniversary dear!" Immdiately, Harold's face fell. He had forgotten... again. Last year and the year before that were also ones where he forgot..._

_"Ohh... umm... yes, thank you dear but... well... you see..." Harold smiled at her, but it was a nervous smile. He put a hand behind his head. "It's just... umm..." He watched as Lillian's smile faded from her face. Dissapointment and disbelief were printed loud and clear on her face._

_"Harold... did you forget our anniversary?"_

_He froze... what was he going to do? If he lied, she would know... but he didn't want to see more dissapointment on her face, "Well... yes," She sighed and got up from the bed, setting the gift on her nightstand. "I truly am sorry darling, I promise I will make it up to you... somehow."_

_Lillian said nothing as she put on her shoes and made her way to the door._

_"Do you really have nothing to say to me Lillian?"_

_She looked at him, a few tears in her eyes, "Harold... it's the third year this has happened..." With that, she opened the door and shut it neatly behind her, leaving Harold alone with his thoughts._

**Every now and then  
I'm right upon the edge  
Danglin' my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here**

"And still you came back..." I sighed again. "I'm glad you did."

She would probably yell... fume a little... sigh sadly... and maybe even leave the room... but would she still love me? Even all of the times I have forgotten this date for something less important? All the years I have known her, she has been strong and free willed. She was a radient beauty when I met her, and she still was one today.

Why didn't I ever tell her that?

"Ahh Lillian... how on earth did you fall for such a forgetful fool like me?"

**['Cause] when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
['Cause] when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run  
All wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me**

"What am I going to do?" I sigh. She was going to get hurt in more ways than one if I didn't think of something soon. "She'll hate me... she'll kick me out... she'll..." I stopped and looked to my right. It was our sitting room. The place I brought her to when I asked her to marry me, the place I was sitting when she told me she was pregnant with Fiona, and the same place we spend most of our time together every single day.

My mind goes back to the day she told me about her being pregnant:

_Harold is sitting in his usual spot, drinking his tea silently. The scroll in his hand was being read carefully, but it was so boring to him. He thought he could really use a distraction right now._

_"Umm... Harold?" He looks to the door to see his beloved wife standing in the doorway. _

_"Oh, hello dear," he smiled, but Lillian had mixed emotions on her face. "Lillian? Are you alright?" Harold stood up from his seat and went over to her. She was starring at the floor, barely moving. "Lillian?"_

_She shook her head, coming out of her thoughts, "Hmm?"_

_Now Harold knew something was wrong, she normally didn't ask like this, "I asked if you were alright."_

_"Oh..." She walked past him and made her way over to her chair and sat down. Lillian looked at him, she appeared nervous. "Well... I was just thinking about how I should tell you something..."_

_Harold sat on his chair and grasped her hand, "Darling, you can tell me anything," She looked at him, her eyes seemed happy, but her expression was nothing near that. _

_"Harold..." She put a hand to his cheek. "I'm pregnant." Tears were streaming down her face, but she had a smile on. He didn't know what to do, he knew he was extremely happy, but he was also in shock. They had not planned this at all._

_He smiled wide and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm glad," Lillian smiled and hugged him with all her might. "Everything will be alright, I promise everything will turn out like it is suppose to."_

_"I know," She stopped the hug and put her forehead on Harold's. "As long as you are with me, everything will be just fine."_

**It's hard lovin' a man  
That's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it  
I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say  
To save me from myself**

"Was that the only time in our marriage that you were happy?" No, there were many other times! Like the time we went to the beach and... no, that wasn't us. Okay, the time we rode our horses through the kingdom... but you fell off your horse because of me. Right now I can't think of anything, but I promise you... there were good times.

Lillian loves me. I still don't see why. I am loud, obnoxious, my temper goes off the roof at times, I'm not that attractive, I'm bald _and_ I'm shorter than her... yet she loves me anyway.

Why? What does she see in me?

**You're the angel that believes in me  
Like nobody else  
And I thank God you do**

Suddenly an idea comes into my head, an idea that would make up for all the times I forgot this day and one that would work for this year too! I would need Cedric's help for this. "I must go and get him right away!" With that, I ran down the hallway, opposite of where I came, shouting for Cedric.

**['Cause] when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
['Cause] when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run  
All wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me**

A few hours later.

I shut the door to our sitting room with a big smile on my face. I rush down the hallway. Lillian will be so surprised, so happy that I actually remembered she won't know what to do! I can see the look on her face now. Smiling ear to ear, eyes filled with happiness... the way she did when I first met her.

The doors came faster than I remember them coming. I slowed to a walk and opened the doors with a wide smile on my face. Lillian is brushing her hair, I do not see a gift for me, but I take no notice to it as I go by my wife.

"Where have you been? The meeting ended three..." She noticed how happy I was and stopped mid sentence with a smile. "Why Harold, what has you so happy today?" I grab her hand and make stand up, taking her in my arms.

"You, my dear."

"Me?" I give her a kiss on the cheek and lead her down the hallway. "Umm, Harold can I put my shoes on?"

I smile at her, "Nope," She smiles back as we walk hand-in-hand. "I have a surprise for you."

"Do you?" She is amused. "What kind of surprise?"

"A secret one," Lillian smiles again with a little giggle. "Have I told you that I loved you today?"

We are almost there, my heart begins to race and my palms become sweaty.

"I don't believe you have dear."

I stop walking, as does she, "Just in case I don't say it enough... I love you more than you will ever know." We are right outside our sitting room.

**Well I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
but I couldn't live one day without your love**

"Oh Harold," She smiles wide and kisses my forehead. "You can be so sweet at times."

"I know," She rolls her eyes, keeping her smile. "Now, close your eyes." I go towards the doors as she closes her eyes.

I position her in front of the door, and open it wide. She still has her eyes closed, so I lead her inside and tell her to keep them closed. I smile as she smells something in the air. I close the doors and stand on her left right, extending an arm, and taking her hand in mine. "You can open your eyes now."

She gasped with a huge smile on her face, "Harold..." Around the room are candles that have the smell of peachy rose - Lillian's favorite smell - and rose petals are on the floor, covering the carpet. There is a small table filled with all of her favorite foods, including her favorite wine, a single rose sits in a small flower pot, it is pink - Lillian's favorite color.

I flip on the music, it's classical - Lillian's favorite music. I look at my beautiful wife, she has tears in her eyes. She looks at me, smiling ear to ear, "You did all of this for me?"

I nodded and lead her to the table, she sits down on her favorite chair and looks amazed at what I had done for her. The window is opened and you can see the moon prefectly, as well as a beautiful Lilly-pond... where we first met.

"All this is for you. My beautiful wife." She continues to smile at me, her eyes are full of happiness and pride.

"I must say Harold... I would have never expected this from you." She said that because... I'm not really the romantic type - if you can believe that. But sometimes I do do something that will take her by surprise... is that why she loves me?

"Well, I aim to surprise," I poured her a glass of wine, but not too much, she doesn't like a lot of wine. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I did preparing it for you, my dear."

She smiled, again, "Well, so far I am enjoying myself," she picks up her glass and takes a small sip, after swirling it around in the glass. "Now let's just see how well you did in preparing the food." I take my glass and raise it to hers.

"Right." Our glasses cling together.

**When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a high wire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby, you,  
Baby you save me**

_'You've done good Harold! She's extremely happy.'_ I think to myself as Lillian smiles at me, biting into the crispy chicken.

**['Cause] when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun****  
['Cause] when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run  
All wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me**

After dinner, and after a short dance because of Lillian's request. I handed her a small gift. She didn't seem to expect that, but she still seemed happy to recieve it. Again, my heart was pounding... I hope she would like it.

She opened it and gasped, her mouth was open slightly, she looked at me, then the gift and then again. I chuckled. She liked it.

Lillian brought up the ring to her face. It had three diamonds on it. They were clear diamonds - like the month of April's birthstone - and glistened like the morning sun. The band was gold and had 'I love you' inscribed on both sides of it.

She was still looking at the ring when I said, "It's engraved on the inside as well."

Flipping it so she could read it, she read it out loud, "No matter where we may go, I will love you always." Again, she had tears in her eyes.

I said, "So, do you like it?" She smiled and came closer to me. Her lips were planted on mine for a brief moment.

"I love it Harold, everything is prefect... I love you."

I smiled and gave her a hug, "I love you too dear," I kissed her hair and stopped the hug while smiling. "Happy Anniversary!"

That's when Lillian giggled. I became very confused, "Harold, you did all this for our anniversary?"

"Well... yes." She giggled again, this time louder.

"Oh Harold... I love you." I was becoming extremely irritated. I spent hours making this perfect for her... and she laughs at me?

"But... why are you laughing?"

She put a hand on mine, "Because dear... our anniversary is next month."

**Baby you save me.**

**~A/N - Ohhhhhhhh poor Harold! All that planning, all that thinking and it wasn't their anniversary! That just goes to show you... girls pay way more attention than guys! (just kidding guys, don't get your undies in a bunch!) lol please review =), oh and it was my first time writing a song fic... just to let you know!~**


End file.
